


The Detective’s Triplets

by 101McFa33y5tucky, CardcaptorGhost



Series: The Triplets [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Near is L and Light's child, Protective Misa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101McFa33y5tucky/pseuds/101McFa33y5tucky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardcaptorGhost/pseuds/CardcaptorGhost
Summary: Light never regained his memories of being Kira and learns that he is carrying L children, scared he runs to England with Misa to hide. 14 years and three children later, Light is back in Japan for a mission and must team up with L to find the killer. Will L discover the reason Light ran or will the existence of his children stay a mystery?





	1. Chapter 1

Two light pink line started to appear on the pregnancy test, the hand holding said test started slowly shaking whilst the other went to the person’s mouth. He was pregnant, Light Yagami was pregnant with L’s child or children. Misa had been corrected when she finally confided in him when L and the other task force members had left to capture Higuchi, Misa was left behind because she was not allowed to be put in danger and L had asked Light whether he would like to come but the honour student refused due to constantly throwing up in the mornings for the last two weeks.

Misa had questioned L and Light’s relationship and the boy did not want to lie to her anymore, so he confessed that there were a few moments during the time they were handcuffed together that they had been having sexual intercourse but more as a de-stress than anything else. Misa informed Light that she had a suspicion and was not mad at Light for following his heart even though it was not the answer that she would have preferred.

Light then confided in Misa about the sickness, that he was throwing up in the morning but was perfectly fine for the rest of the day. Misa had an idea but it was impossible for men, so when she was released from her twenty-four-hour confinement the first thing she did was go to the closest shop which would sell pregnancy tests, after quickly picking one up and paying for it, Misa sent a quick text to Light about how she might have figured a way to find out what was wrong with Light, this was three days ago.

Light walked out of Misa’s bathroom before handing her the test then collapsed on her couch.

“I was right,” Misa said whilst studying the test.

“What am I supposed to do, how can I raise a child or tell L about it?” Light said the calmness which was normally composed the teen's face was gone left with distressed and sacredness.

“Listen Light this might be confusing and impossible all at the same time but somehow you are pregnant and you need to calm down so you can focus, when I was young just before my parents died they had a holiday home in Shaldon Devan over in the United Kingdom, I have enough money to get us over there” Misa said looking over at the pregnant teen.

“That would be appreciated Misa, what am I going to tell my family” Light said.

“Maybe you should not, I mean think about it there would be no reason that they would allow you to give up becoming a detective, so using alias we can go to England and then using different alias get a place there, we can always leave tomorrow or if they have any planes today we can still go” Misa suggested.

“Yeah, that is the only way” Light muttered before saying. “Book a return flight to Shaldon’s nearest airport, I will pop home quickly no one will be there now to grab some clothes before meeting you back here in an hour” Light informed Misa before grabbing his house keys which lay on the table near the door.

“I will be careful” Misa shouted after him. Misa grabbed her personal laptop which was hidden under a floorboard under her bed before pulling up Osaka International Airport then selected two adults return tickets to Exeter Airport for Miss Yui Sato and Mr Kaito Suzuki. Light had to grab a bus to his house which only took 30 minutes, once he was off at his stop Light ran to his house and opened his door, like he thought the house was empty, Light climbed the stairs to his room then grabbed a rucksack from his closet before carefully putting his clothes into the bag with any other personal items. Once he was done Light placed his bag on his shoulders before leaving his childhood home for the last time. He got the next bus back to Misa where he found her waiting which her suitcase in one hand, the passports and ticket confirmation in the other.

“The plane leaves in two hours, the coach over there will take at least 50 minutes so we should go” Misa said before shutting her front door then locking it. They walked in silence to the closet coach depo where they had to wait for the coach which would take them straight to the airport. The coach arrived on time and the two climbed on taking their designated seats which were near the back. Misa stayed quite for the whole 50 minutes because she was aware that Light need the space to thing about the pregnancy not every young male teen is informed that the love affair they had with the world’s greatest detective would result in a child.

When the coach arrived at the airport Misa when to reception to trade the receipt for the tickets before taking a seat in the waiting area with Light, the two had left their phones at Misa’s to prevent Light’s father coming after them. The hour went by quite fast, Light had decided to open up to Misa to try to get to know her and her to know the real Light, to both their surprise that they had a couple of bands and movies in common.

Misa linked her arm with Light’s when their plane number was called, lucky for Light when Misa was sorting there passport out she has used the picture of one of her disguise to prevent anyone recognising that she was Misa Amane. As they took their seats on the plan Light began to relax, this was his life now Misa and his child and Light was going to be damned if he was going to let either L or his father hurting them.

~9 Months Later~

Light was lying in a hospital operation theatre, Misa was holding his right hand whilst peering over to see whether they had brought his triplets into the world but the sight of blood caused her to look away.

“You sure that you wanted to be in here” Light said trying not to focus on the numbness of his abdomen.

“I’m sure” Misa replied even though her face said otherwise, it did not talk long before a wail broke the silence. Light let out a breath that he had not realised that he was holding in, it was not long until two more screams were lead out informing Misa and Light that the other two children had been born. Light wanted to reach out to take hold of his children but was unable to because of the colossal grip which belonged to Misa Amane.

“Are they okay?” Light questioned looking over at Misa, his eyes were getting heavy.

“Yeah” Misa replied looking over at the three babies which the doctors were checking over.

“Congratulations, you have one boy and two girls have you thought of any names?” The doctor informed Light and Misa.

“The girls are Mika Angel and Alexa Takako; the boy is Nate Katsu” Light said sleepily.

‘I will protect these children with my life’ was the last thing Light thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~14 Years Later~

_September 10 th, 2018_

The halls were pitch black, the sound of running footsteps echoed through the school – Mayu Akiyama a young 14-year-old girl was the only living soul in the school or what was believed. A human was slowly but carefully gliding behind the girl confidence shone through their strides as they walked closer and closer to the terrified teen. Soon the long corridor started to end and all doors to Mayu’s freedom were locked earlier that day.

Mayu’s friends had dared her to stay during the night to prove herself but now she was locked in with no way out until the morning, she was trapped with a monster. Her killer was dressed in complete black and held a stained red knife in their left hand, a malicious smile was plastered over the killer’s face as they took a step nearer and nearer to their intended victim.

Mayu let out a high-pitch girly scream trying to alert people passing but it was near midnight otherwise known as witching hour and no human would dare to wonder the dark streets alone. The killer lunged at the girl forcing the knife into her weak pale flesh piercing her abdomen before slowly removing the knife allowing Mayu to drop to the cold floor. The metallic knife dripped in blood which fell to the floor behind her body but the night was not through yet.

Boots echoed on the floor as the killer moved whilst reaching out with a gloved hand towards the defenceless girl – grabbed by her neck Mayu was yanked from the floor, feeling the point of the knife pressing into her neck before the girl could react the deed was done. Her lifeless body was dropped to the floor like a rag doll before the killer moved.

~4 days later~

Tables were littered with abandoned sweets as the messy black haired man sat in his famous crouched position watching the live feed of a large criminal being sentenced to death. L was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and faded baggy blue jeans, he had recently ended one of the more complicated cases he had taken on under the name of Coil but like normal it did not take the detective long before he figured out who the killer was and sent the information to the CIA.

Behind the famous detective sat his assistant and most the time butler Watari or Quillsh Wammy as the residents at Wammy’s house know him by. Watari was a much older man compared to his associate, he had white hair and grey eyes which wrinkles which litter his face. Watari was sifting through all the cases which L, Coil and Deneuve had been sent to solve before a quiet ping went off informing Watari of the new email which had come through, it was about a young 14-year-old who had been murdered and her killer had left no evidence.

Watari began to browse through the case seeing whether it was L worthy before he would consult the detective. L turned off the computer he was working on then climbed out of his chair and walked over to Watari to peer over his shoulder to see all the different case which were being screened. The one new case caught L’s attention because the name of the school (Daikoku Private Academy) was the same High school which is ex-lover Light Yagami attended.

 _‘Maybe if I investigate this, Light might come back, maybe we could see each other again’_ L thought before turning to Watari.

“The case sounds interesting send it to my laptop please” L said heading back to his previous seat.

“Japan, huh?” Watari spoke in a questioning manner.

“I always like a case with no evidence” L replied before gluing his eyes to his laptop screen waiting for his incoming file.

_Shaldon, Devan_

“River” Light’s boss shouted over the racket of noise from other detectives. Light Yagami or Tsuki River was one of the most skilled detectives that England or even Europe had ever seen. Light slowly rose from his desk on the other side of the police station before heading over to his boss’s office where he was greeted with a stern look.

“Is everything all right sir” Light asked when he entered the office whilst closing the door behind him.

“Is it ever all right when a young 14-year-old gets murdered” Light’s boss replies, his posture was drooped and a tried expression started to bore onto his face.

“River the ICPO have ordered the three famous detectives to take part in an investigation to solve this case, they have ordered me to clear all cases that you are currently working on and to be a part of this task force to hunt down this malicious killer before he strikes again” the chief said. Colour in Light’s face drained slightly at the mention of the greatest detectives, unlike other people Light was full aware that they were the same person and that person was the man he ran from 14 years ago.

“Where is the case headquarters being held?” Light questioned.

“Tokyo, Japan, the girl was a student at Daikoku Private Academy” the chief informed him before grabbing a file which was dropped on his desk then handed it to Light.  “You have a plane waiting to take you out provided by L also accommodation has been arranged for you and your kids, the plane takes off at 22:00 make sure you are there” The chief ordered Light then proceeded to kick him out of his office. 

After collecting his things from his desk, Light called Misa up to start packing clothes for all of them and told her the situation whilst he went to pull his children out of school for the rest of the month, the school were irritated with Light pulling his children out because their education mattered and could not get their heads around that these children were able to do university exams so missing a few months of school really was not going to matter especially when there was a killer on the loose.

Light booted his children into the car whilst shoving their school bags into the boot before climbing into the car and started the engine. On the way home Light explained to his children about the case and the possible run in with their biological father that might happen. When they arrived home, Misa was nearly finished with the packing and asked the children to grab whatever was valuable to them.  Near grabbed his favourite toys, Mika grabbed her favourite movies and Alexa grabbed her father’s pistol before being ordered to put it in the safe and grab something useful which turned out to be some books as well as a notepad.

Misa rounded them back into the car before setting off towards the Teignmouth bridge which was the only way to Teignmouth then on to Exeter. Exeter is a large city with plenty of carparks but hardly any spaces after driving through the fourth one a space became available which cause Light and another driver to fight for it – one slightly dented car later Light won. The children climbed out the car then proceeded to not help with getting the suitcases out from the boot.

The Exeter Airport was located to the east of the city centre and was a half an hour walk away from the car park the Yagami’s had parked in. The walk was filled with both Mika and Alexa complaining and Near holding onto his mother’s hand for dear life because of the huge amount of people. When they arrived at the airport the staff directed them towards the runway were the plane was stationary outside there was standing an elderly man in a suit. The same elderly man Light believed he would never see again.

“Watari” Light said.

“Hello Light”


	3. Chapter 3

The plane ride to Japan was tense, the atmosphere between Watari and Light was immense. Misa sat next to Mika who was watching her mother talking to the elderly man, the same elderly man that was her father's guardian. Whilst growing up both their mother and Misa had told them about the world's greatest detective L but the idea of meeting him was nothing compared with the stories and rumours. The hours passed slowly, Near was playing with his toys whilst Alexa was sleeping, the current book which she was reading is plastered across her face.

When the plane arrived at Osaka International Airport, Watari helped unload the detective's family luggage before walking to the car park where the car was parked then drove it around to the front of the airport where they were standing. On the plane, Watari informed Light that when they arrived in Japan he was to take L straight to headquarters where Misa and the children would be going straight to the accommodation which L set up for them which would be near headquarters.

Light, Mika, and Misa piled into the back of the car followed by Alexa and Near. The drive to the accommodation was brought memories back to both Light and Misa, neither had returned to Japan ever since they left all those years ago. Misa climbed out the car followed by Mika then Alexa it was decided during the ride to the house that Near would stay with Light when Alex and Mika helped Misa unpack.

After unloading all the luggage from the boot Watari climbed back into the driver's seat and drove off towards the old headquarters which were used during the Kira investigation. The building had been standing empty for the last 13 years after the case was closed. Light could only imagine what the building would look like after all those years filled with dust but Light knew Watari would have gone on a major cleaning spree before L ever stepped his barefoot in the building. The drive there did not take long but one the building was in sight, he felt a wash of nausea in his stomach, the man he ran from was somewhere in that building.

The car pulled into the lower levels of the building which made Light start to feel nervous, Near seemed to notice his mother's nervousness and placed his small hand on top of his mother's larger one. Light gave Nate a small smile and ruffled his white hair. The car came to a stop and Light climbed out before turning to help Near out before wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders to steer him towards Watari.

They walked over to the lift in the main operation room, where crouched in his famous position was L. Watari stepped out the lift and headed straight towards the unsuspecting detective who was eating a pile of sweets, Watari whispered something into the detective's ear which caused him to turn around to face Light and Near, the sweets that he was holding in his hands fell to the floor.

"Light" L muttered a smile broke out onto the detective's face, Light was here but the smile only long lasted because his eyes travelled down to 14-year-old who was clinging to his mother's side, his face was half hidden behind Light's arm. L climbed out of his chair and headed over to the pair standing near the lift. Light's eyes studied L's moves unconsciously pushed Near behind him.

"Light-kun, it has been a long time" L said whilst looking Light all over, Light had not changed much from the last time they saw each other.

"It has Ryuzaki, you have not changed" Light replied.

"Likewise," L eyes looked over at Near who was slightly peeping his head out from behind Light before hiding again after seeing L.

"Ryuzaki this is my son Near" Light introduced them before walking over to all the computers and plopping downing into one of the unoccupied chairs. L and Near followed Light, L took a seat in his previous chair whilst Near sat on the floor attempting to hide behind Light's legs. Light gently pulled his son up from the floor and pulled the closest chair towards them for Near to sit on. After helping his son into the chair Light turned his attention toward L who was watching their every move.

"I only recently got the case so I have not properly looked through it" Light said to L.

"Mayu Akiyama 14 was murdered at her school by an unidentified person, her friends had dared her to stay at the school during the night whether she interrupted the killer or they went there intended in killing her is unknown. Mayu was stabbed in the abdomen then her throat was slit after the killer had made sure she was definitely death she was placed into a resting position" L informed Light whilst watching Near who was playing with some sugar cubes. "I have sent two people who I trust undercover at the school to make a list of suspects and potential targets".

The two undercover humans are Mikael Keehl and Mail Jeevas who are most commonly known as Matt and Mello. Mello has chin length golden-blond hair and blue eyes, his bangs hang down just over his eyebrows and his a large scar over the left side of his face and arm, Mello is an avid wearer of leather. Matt has brown hair and dark blue eyes, he is seen wearing a red and black striped long-sleeved top, blue pants, black belt with metal holes, and white goggles with amber-tinted lenses. He wears black gloves that reach just below the elbow, as well as a pair of black boots and a cream-colored, sleeveless vest with fur trim.

The two detectives were going through the evidence when the door opened from one of the upstairs rooms and in walked Matt and Mello. Mello was grumbling over the uniform which was provided by the school completely ruined his look, Matt listened to his boyfriend complaining until they both realised that L was not the only the other person in the building. Sitting next to L was a male around 33-year-old with brown hair and to the side of him was a young 14-year-old boy with white hair.

"Mello, Matt I want you to meet Light and Near, Light is going to be working with us" L spoke to them once they were closer to the trio.

"Nice to meet you" Matt said Light but Mello ignored them and gave L a 'do we really need him' look but before L could reply to Mello's look, Light phone went off. Light fished the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hi, Misa," Light said which caused L to flinch after all this time Light was still with Misa.

"What?" Light questioned to what Misa said.

"Why"

"Fine, you remember the old Kira headquarters," Light said which earned him a questioning look from L, Mello and Matt.

"Yeah just point her in the direction of the building, I will meet her outside" Light informed Misa before hanging up and let out a sigh.

"Alexa" Near stated.

"Yep"

"Who's Alexa?" L questioned.

"My daughter and Near's twin" Light replied before headed towards the lift followed by L who was curious about Light's daughter. Light opened the door to the building's entrance and poked his head around his door to see whether he could find his daughter. Misa stood out first, she was dragging Alexa by the wrist towards the building, Light felt L stick his head out as well.

"Ryuzaki long time no see" Misa shouted whilst waving over causing L to groan. Misa was the last person he wanted to see after being reunited with Light. L looked at the girl who was being dragged by Misa, she was 14, paled skin with black hair and caramel brown eyes. She was wearing a dark purple sleeveless top with a sleeveless leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Ryuzaki I want you to meet Alexa" Light introduced

"Ryuzaki huh," Alexa said looking up at her biological father.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Alexa, Mika and Near were enrolled into Light's old high school which did not please Mello who was currently attending said school for Ryuzaki with his boyfriend Matt. Alexa and Near always found school quite boring because of their higher intelligence but Mika loved it, she loved the thrill of meeting new friends and learning something that she never knew before. Mika was the wild child out of the three, she loved going out and hanging with all her friends you could says she would be classed as one of the popular kids where her twins Alex and Near were the complete opposite to her, the both despised communicating with people who were below average intelligence which made them the outcasts of the school and the ones which would be targeted by bullies. 

Today was going to be their first day at their mother's old school, Mika was excited, Near looked emotionless as ever and Alexa was attempting to drown her family out. When the triplets arrived at the school they were being stared at but not because they were the new students but because Near was wearing his typical outfit of white pyjama top and white jeans whilst playing with some small toy figures which Mum had brought him a couple of days before the move. Mika was wearing the school uniform, she was smiling at everyone in the hall trying to discover anyone who has the potential to be one of her friends. Alex, on the other hand, had her earphones shoved into her ears playing her All Time Low playlist to drown out the people surrounding her. She was wearing the school uniform but had her dark purple hoodie with the hood up covering her eyes and her guitar on her back. 

One of the jocks of the school walked over to trio staring down at his new target, Near. 

"You know pre-school is next door" He said to Near who just gave him an emotionless look which caused the jock to become angry, he wanted the boy to react. "I can take you there so you do not get lost" He carried on whilst hoping for a reaction but still got nothing. 

Alexa noticed that the jock was harassing Near, so she pulled her earphones out then removed her hood from her head. Alex grabbed hold of Near's hand before saying to him but loud enough for most of the corridor to hear. 

"Come on Near apparently, this moron is late for his pre-school classes" anger flared on the boy's face but before he could retaliate the two walked passed. Mello and Matt were at the end of the corridor watching. They got word from Ryuzaki to keep an eye out on the three, Mello was not one for babysitting but since he was trying to prove to L that he is the suitable choice for his successor he put his pride to the side and agreed. 

Matt was slightly impressed with Alexa, she stood up to one of the number 1 bullies in the school which was going to bring down some heavy consequences to her and Near later in the day. The day was going slowly but lunch finally arrived, Matt decided that he was going to hang out with Alexa and Near with or without his boyfriend, they were in the same class which was before lunch Music. 

"Hey" Matt said as he approached Alexa and Near, the two looked at him with a calculating gaze. 

"What do you want?" Alexa questioned.

"I was wondering whether you both would like to hang out with Mello and I" Matt replied looking at the two. 

"What about your boyfriend, I do not believe he liked us" Alexa replied whilst putting her things into her bag. 

"Yeah but it is not fair that you two are being forced to stay alone when your other sister goes off to make friends" Matt said. 

"Well we have always had a problem with making friends with others, they are all stupid" Near said. 

"Mello and I are not stupid like the others so you will not have to worry about that plus Mello will get over it" Matt answered. Near leant up to his sister and whispered something into her ear. 

"Okay, we will hang out with you" Alexa replied before headed over to the door followed by Near and Matt, they were able to avoid the jock with Alexa pissed off earlier that day and any of his friends whilst they were heading towards the cafeteria. They sat at a table near the back of the cafeteria, Matt pulled out his lunch from his bag whilst Alexa went to the food being served to get something for Near and herself. 

When she came back Mello had arrived, he did not look happy about sharing his lunch with two complete strangers but because Matt had promised to hang out with them he could not just drag Matt away like he usually would do.  Ten minutes into lunch Mika came running over with three people trailing behind her, two girls and a boy. Alexa recognised that one was from her Maths class but the others were complete strangers.  

"Alexa, Near I want to introduce you to Mei, Sayaka and Katsu" Mika introduced them before looking at Matt and Mello because Mika was not at headquarters yesterday she never met the two. 

"Hello, it is nice to meet you, Alexa, Near" Mei said stretching her hand out to the two. Alexa grabbed the tips of her hand before shaking it whilst Near ignored it. Mika glared at her younger brother but said nothing. 

"That's Matt and Marshmallow" Alexa said, Matt quietly snickered whilst giving a side glance at his boyfriend. Mello had gone completely red but before he could reply, the group of jocks from earlier approached their table. 

"I see all the freaks are getting along" One of the jocks said. 

"I see all the moron are best friends" Alexa replied causing all the angry eyes turn to face her. 

"You are so dead" the one from earlier shouted before running straight towards her, Alexa dodged his attack. The boy had too much momentum which caused him to run full force into the window. Another one of his friends attempted to punch Alexa but she dodged him as well. The one who hit the window was preparing another attack but before he could execute it Mello punched him in the face sending him back into the window. 

"I have this under control" Alexa said to Mello. 

"I know but I could not just miss the party" Mellow replied before pressing his back against hers to face the two behind them. Alexa noticed that a teacher had entered the cafeteria which caused her to have an idea, when the next boy who had the balls to attack a girl was running towards her, she allowed him to hit her on the cheek. The teacher noticed and shouted the boys last name. 

"Yasutake" the teacher cried before storming over to the group. Yasutake froze before slowing turned to face the furious teacher who was checking on Alexa's face to see what the damage was. 

"Are you alright?" The teacher asked Alexa.

"Fine" Alexa replied before sitting back down next to Mello and Near. 

"All of you with me" The teacher shouted before the group walked off to the principal's office.  

"You let them hit you on purpose," Mello said.

"Yeah, I saw the teacher rather us getting into trouble, I though a little bit of pain was not going to hurt" Alexa replied. 

Kaito Kato was one of the tallest students in school for his age, one of his passions was art but this passion was the same reason for the situation he was in. The blinds were drawn and black card was covering the small window of the classroom making it impossible for anyone to look in. Kaito was tied to one of the chairs in the room, he was exhausted from struggling but the rope was impossible to undo. 

His killer was walking around the room, waiting for the right moment to end the boys life. 

"Please let me go" Kaito begged but the killer ignored him. Kaito knew he was out of options expect to do the one un-boyish thing he had ever done in his life.  He screamed. He heard footsteps from behind him and the cold sharp knife was pressed against his neck. The knife dug into the skin and sliced it open allowing all the blood from his croatia artery to run out. The killer then undid the rope before gently putting his second victim into the restful position before slipping out into the crowd of students. 

Back in the cafeteria Alexa picked her head up before looking around for the source of the scream. 

"What's wrong Alex?" Matt questioned.

"Did you hear someone scream?" Alex asked but Matt shook his head. Alex climbed out her seat and head towards the entrance to the cafeteria. 

"Alex wait up" Mello and Matt shouted simultaneously but Alex did not stop, she towards the classroom where the noise had originated from and was the first person to see what lied in the room. 

"I think we need call in Ryuzaki and Mum" Alex said looking at Mello and Matt, they gave her a puzzled look before looking into the room itself. Matt was the first one to pull his phone out of his pocket and pulled his contacts up, once he scrolled to Watari's number he pressed call and pressed the phone to his ear. 

"Matt, what can I do for you?" Watari questioned.

"There has been another murder" Matt answered. 

"I will inform Ryuzaki and Light, keep everyone from going to the room" Watari ordered before hanging up to inform the two detectives. Matt put his phone back in his pocket, he informed the three about what Watari had said. Near grabbed the handle of the door before pulling it closed. Just before the bell was going to ring, Light and Ryuzaki came running around the corner with the principal of the school. 

"Why did you not inform the school about the murder first?" The principal snapped at them. 

"I'm sorry, I did not know there was a inform the school before the police of a murder policy at his school" Mello sassed. 

"What caused you to find the body?" Ryuzaki questioned the four.

"I have very good hearing, I heard a scream and went to investigate and found that" Alexa replied. Light looked over at his daughter with a small pitiful look before noticing the slight bruise forming on her cheek. 

"What happened?" Light questioned whilst tracing his thumb over the bruise. 

"A boy punched me when I was protecting Near" Alexa replied, Light's eyes darken before turning to the principal. The principal cowered under the intense glare of Light. 

"He has been suspended for a couple of days" He replied. 

"He better be" Light replied before turning to the murder scene in front of them.  


	5. Chapter 5

L stood over the body of the young teen, there were similarities between the two murders, for example, the slit throat and the position they were placed in after their death but there were differences with both murders. Instead of a stab wound which was present on the first victim this one had burn marks on his wrists from an attempt to escape from his rope bonds which kept him a prisoner. This murder put the world's greatest detective on edge, the killer was becoming braver and it was only their second murder, this meant that the killer would be able to blend in with anyone in the school, there are over one thousand students attending this school and around 100 members of staff which excluded the cleaners and cafeteria staff.

L moved away from the body and looked over at his partner who was surrounded in mystery. Light Yagami 14 years ago disappeared with no reason took on a good alias which prevented L locating him, now he has reappeared with three children who have no resemblance to Misa which meant she was not the mother. Once L had learnt that Light was involved in this case and then learnt the names of his children, L had done his research but they were just a mystery like their father. 

"Ryuzaki, a medical examiner is on their way to take the body away for an autopsy" Light informed him. L walked over to Light who was standing next to his daughter Alexa, his son Near was sitting in between his father's legs and beside Light was a girl around the same age as Near and Alexa who was talking to Light, she had similar features to Light and his twins, this girl had long brown hair which was pulled up into pigtails on either side of her head similar to how Misa use to do with her hair during the Kira Case. When L got close he saw that this girl had large dark eyes which were similar to his own. 

From the corner of his eyes two teachers, one male the other female - the male stood around 6'5 and was very slim, his skin was pale and in some areas had a grey colour to it. His hair was black and spiked upwards with streaks of blue running through it, his eyes were large and round the colour was red with hits of yellow in them, he was wearing a PE kit which seemed a size too big and that it had not been washed for a while. The female was smaller than the male, she stood around 6'0 and had long arms and her skin is pale. Her hair is white but the tips were dyed purple, her outfit consisted of something similar to the male teacher apart for it was much cleaner and fit the woman's body perfectly.  

"Sup Princi" the male said to the principal before saying "Heard there's been a murder".

"Ah, Mr Nakahara would you be able to escort the students off the premise and call Mr Kato's parents for me," Principal Saito asked. 

"Sure" Mr Nakahara replied before cupping his hands to the sides of his mouth and shouted. "Schools out bitches, leave now and do not return" 

The corridor erupted into cheers as the students rushed out of the school with their friends in tow. Mika turned to her father once her newly made friends came into view and beckoned her over. 

"Hey Mum since school has been cancelled I was planning on going shopping with my new friends, Near and Alexa can come with us which could mean that you would not have to look after them whilst you are trying to solve this case" Mika asked Light who seemed to pause and think about before looking over at Alexa and Near who seemed to look horrified at the idea. 

"It would be a big help if you three stayed together for protection reasons" Light muttered which earns him a death glare from his second eldest daughter. 

"Thanks, Mum," Mika said whilst jumping up and planting a kiss on his cheek before grabbing her brother and sister's arms and dragged them off towards her friends. Light quickly mouthed 'sorry' over to his son and daughter then headed back inside the art room. 

Alexa was not pleased, shopping was the last thing she wished to do during the day after discovering a dead body with her bloody superhuman hearing that she was born with. she glanced over at her brother who was also being forced to go through this horrible experience. 

Once the group reached the closest shopping centre to the school the friends had started a conversation on what they were planning to buy in all the shops, Alexa and Near were left at the back of the group and had tried to run off but were always caught by Mika, one of Mika's friends kept glancing back at the two seeming like she wanted to say something to them but was not completely sure what but soon the words came and she slowed her pace so she was walking side by side with Alexa and Near.

"I am truthfully sorry that you had to be dragged into this" one of Mika's friends said – Mei, her name was, her expression showed that she was truthfully sorry but this only made Alex fell angrier.

"Yeah well drop dead" Alexa replied.

"That's rude," A voice said from behind the group, standing behind her was a pink haired boy, his eyes were brown and his skin was pale. He had a black beanie covering most of his hair and he was wearing a blue and white checked shirt which black skinny jeans and black converse. On his back was a portable keyboard.

"And you are?" Alex questioned.

"Ryunosuke, hey how are you" Katsu Tarou, the other male in the group said.

"All good Katsu" Ryunosuke replied.

"Did you hear about the murder?" Katsu said, there seemed to be a flash of guilt which passed through Ryunosuke's eyes for a split second and his friendly aura which surrounded him seemed to change for a couple of seconds which would not be picked up by a regular human being.

"Yeah, I knew Kaito" Ryunosuke answered.

"Less talking about death more shopping" Sayaka shouted before wrapping her arms around Ryunosuke and Katsu then pulled them toward the closest shop followed by Mei, and Mika who was completely unaware that her siblings were not following.

Alexa watched as her sister and her newly appointed friends walked off with this boy - Ryunosuke Tanaka, during Alexa's childhood she was brought up to suspect everything it was something that she learnt from her mother and the reports of the cases which her father had cracked.

_Ryunosuke Tanaka, 14-years-old. Would have access to any room in the school for his music performance or practices and this means that he would be able to befriend anyone who he wanted to. 10% chance that he was the killer but there is still a 65% chance that accomplice. The only question is, is he doing this willingly or not?_

Back at headquarters Light was sitting on one of the chairs looking over the autopsy report which the detectives had just received, there was no poisons or drugs which were running through the victim's vein which would have caused them to be unconscious or immobilised, this autopsy seemed identical to the first murder just lacking the stab wound.

L watched from the other side of headquarters at Light, his heart was racing, this was the first time he had been properly alone with Light ever since they were handcuffed to one another. Light looked handsome like usual but it was clear to L that Light was weary even though he was putting up a mask to hide it, it still shone in the man's eyes.

"Light-kun perhaps you should retire for the night," L said causing the brunette to look over to him.

"Sleep will not catch the killer Ryuzaki" Light replied before turning to face the computer, this irritated L who then strode up beside Light and pulled the brunette out of the chair.

"A tired Light Yagami will not be any help tomorrow if you are sleep deprived" L retaliated, Light looked up at L with a tired expression on his face, this made the brunette looked completely innocent that he had not gone through hell and back during the Kira case. L lost control of his own mind and body because he leant down and pressed his lips against the brunette's. 


	6. Chapter 6

Light pulled away from L, his eyes were wide and his heart was in is throat, his cheeks were red and his lips were bruised. L was a mess as well, his hair was in tangled with Light's fingers, his eyes were filled with lust and his breath was uneven.      

"I'm sorry" L muttered pulling himself away from Light completely.  

"No, it's fine. I-I liked it" Light spluttered, his cheeks reddening even more. He missed L. So much.

And L missed Light too, his cheeks also stark red and his lips curving into a small smile at Light's response.

"Well, if you liked it. You wouldn't mind me doing this?" L smirked and before Light could response they were both wrapped in a sweet, loving kiss.

Meanwhile Alex, Near, Mika and the newly made friends had arrived at the house they were staying in with Misa.

Near had resumed playing with his toys trying to ignore the strangers that were infiltrating his comfortable environment. Alexa wasn't happy either and decided to try counter attack by blasting her music aloud in hopes of annoying them so they'd leave. However, she saw Sayaka and Katsu dancing to the music.

"What band is this?" Mei asked Alex timidly.

"Dreamcatcher" Alexa replied and continued scrolling through her phone.

Misa had started to embarrassingly dance with Katsu and Sayaka and all three of the triplets were silently face palming. Mika was in the corner talking to Ryunosuke about his subjects and how long he had been playing the piano.

Alex sat uncomfortably, she was suspicious of the new friends and decided she wanted to make profiles of all of them and calculate the probability of them being the killer or linked to the killer. She didn't want anyone harming her family whether they were aware of the relation or not.

_Mei Kasumi, 14-year-old. Could use her sweet and caring personality meaning she would be able to become friends with anyone easily. There is a 9% chance that she could be the killer and a 25% chance she is an accomplice, there is also a 8% chance she could be the next victim._

_Sayaka Ayame, 14-year-old. Her looks would be able to entrance anyone without a brain both male and female, could use her looks to get someone to follow her. 20% chance she is the killer but a 65% chance that she is the accomplice she would not want to get her hands dirty, there is a 40% chance that she is the next victim._

_Katsu Tarou, 15-year-old. Height would be an advantage against the victims but no real concern to being the killer or an accomplice but there is a 30% chance he could be a victim_.

Alex felt better now, more reassured that none of them was that likely to be the killer and that with the amount of other people connected to the school the probability wasn't that high, she'd be sure to share this with Near later as she could tell he was still uncomfortable. Alex stood up from the corner she was sitting in whilst observing the 'friends' and headed over towards Near who was awkwardly sitting in the centre of the room with his toys, people were dancing around him. Alexa pushed Sayaka and Katsu away from Near, Sayaka fell into the wall and Katsu fell onto the sofa. 

"Alex don't be mean to my friends" Mika snapped.

"I prefer that your so called friends did attempt to harm my brother" Alexa replied whilst pulling Near from his place on the floor then processed to leave the room with him following. They both headed towards Near room where all his toys were back in the living room Mika was apologising to Sayaka and Katsu about her sister's behaviour. 

"Do not worry about it, we were kind of dancing a little close to your brother we might have accidently hurt him if she had not intervened" Katsu replied before he and Sayaka started dancing again. 

Mei looked over to the way the twins went but decided not to follow them, they could only talk to her if they wanted to plus they already had made some friends Matt and Marshmellow or whatever his real name was. Mika looked a little disappointed that her siblings were attempting to sabotage her friendship with these people.

"Mika you should not blame your siblings, they seem like they are not used to this much human interaction," Mei said.

"Alex always said that the like thing she liked was human interaction but I never believed her because she was so close to Near and Mum but whenever I brought friends home she always seemed to find a way of scaring them," Mika told Mei.

"Well, it sounds like you are trying to force them into a friendship with your friends" Mei replied.

"I wanted us to share the experience" Mika confessed.

"They will come around at their own pace," Mei said. 

"Okay" Mika replied before adding "How about we leave these idiots dancing to dreamcatcher and go see what they are up to maybe doing something the two enjoy will help them become friends with you". 

"Yeah sounds like a good idea" Mei replied before following Mika to Near's room. 

"Wow" Mei muttered when they entered Near's room it was full of toys and puzzles and in the centre of the room was a giant lego rocket, Near was on Alexa's shoulders attempting to put the last piece of lego on the rocket. Alexa turned slightly to take a look at the two who had entered the room. 

"Did you do this in the last two days?" Mika questioned and only received a nod from Near. 

"I'm impressed" Mika muttered. 

Back at headquarters, Light slowly opened his eyes, his head was laying on someone's hard chest and arms were wrapped loosely around his waist. Light looked up to see the sleeping face of L, his face looked relaxed and calm. It was rare to see L so relaxed and vulnerable, Light remembered there was another time like this it was just before they realised that Higuchi was Kira it was the morning after Light had finally given himself to L, L did not look like his was the world's greatest detective but a normal 25-year-old who had finally gotten a good night sleep after a long time overworking, he looked his age for once. 

"You know it is rude to stare" L muttered which caused Light to let out a small chuckle.

"That coming from the number world stalker" Light replied and moved slightly allowing L to sit up. L brushed some hair strands which were stuck to Light's face before cupping Light's cheek and leant down to press a kiss on Light's lips. After the kiss, the day before Light and L had a long conversation about their relationship which resulted in them both deciding to put the 14 years of radio silence behind them and move forward. Once the conversation finished L and Light went to bed in the same room he shared with L all those years ago when they were handcuffed together. Light returned the kiss, it was slow but full of passion, when they broke away L rested his forehead on Lights and stared into the brunette's eyes. 

"I love you Light, I really do" L whispered.

"I love you too L" Light replied before sealing their lips into another kiss. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark, the neighbourhood was silent but the peace was soon interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. A young girl was being dragged by a dark figure towards the school.

Another scream was let out but was soon muffled by the large hand of the killer. The girl who was being dragged was a 14-year-old girl known as Hitami Nishimura, she has long dark hair and her complexion was pale - she was aware of the murders which were happening at the school and she knew that she will not leave the school alive but her survival instincts were too strong.

Hitami was thrown into the nearest classroom which caused her to crash into the tables and chair that were now scattered around the room, this was going to leave some bruises on her soon-to-be-dead body.

"Why are you doing this, please just let me go" Hitami pleaded.

"Because you ruined everything" the figure replied before diving towards the girl then proceeded to slit her throat.

Mello collapsed on his bed in which he shared with his boyfriend Matt, only a couple of hours ago another murder happened at the school and it was finally starting to take effect on Mello’s mental mind. Matt walked out of the bathroom which was connected to their bedroom, his hair was drenched and he was shirtless which revealed the small tattoo he had which was Mello’s real name on his collarbone, Mello himself had the same tattoo on his collarbone with Matt’s real name.

“What is wrong Mikael you have had this depressed look on your face ever since the third victim’s body was discovered?” Matt questioned.

“How am I meant to become L’s successor when I am not even able to protect the victims from being killed, we were sent to the school to find out who were potential targets and now two other people are dead because I failed such a simple task” Mello confessed, Matt walked over from the wall he was leaning on and sat down on the bed beside his boyfriend.

“You need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself, you are not going to be able to live up to the identity and reputation of L but you will be able to make it fit to your personality and L is not perfect he cannot save everyone someone has to die before he can help” Matt told Mello.

“But I should be able to live up to his reputation and I should be able to stop the murders before they happen” Mello argued.

“No, and I would not want you to do so, I love you the way you are and would never want you to change just because you have taken on L’s identity” Matt informed Mello before placing a small kiss on the latter’s cheek, Mello blushed slightly.

“You better dry your hair or you will get the bed wet” Mello ordered a small smile present on his face.

“Yes dear,” Matt said before sitting up and headed towards Mello’s desk where he kept his hairdryer “Thanks, Matt” Matt heard Mello muttered but decided not to respond.

Near was currently sitting on the floor at the old Kira Headquarters looking over the evidence which had been collected at the crime scene of all three murders. Near looked up at his older sister who was messing around with her guitar since she had nothing better to do.

“Alexa,” Near said quietly but loud enough for his sister ‘super human’ hearing to pick it up and she did, Alexa stopped strumming on her guitar and looked over at her brother. He beckoned her over which caught the attention of Mika, both his sisters got up and headed over towards Near whilst trying not to catch the attention of the couple who were currently sitting in the love seat on the other side of the room.

“What is up, Nate?” Alexa questioned flopping down beside him.

“Would you be able to read all the dates of the murders, I think I have found a pattern but I would appreciate your opinion” Near answered.

“Sure, so the first murder was September 10th, the next was September 17th and the third was today which is September 23rd, oh,” Alex said before realising what the pattern in which Near was talking about.

“What is it?” Mika asked looking at her siblings confused.

“It is counting down” Alexa answered.

“What do you mean it is counting down?” Mika questioned.

“First it was 7 days between the first and the second murder then between the second and third it was 6 days meaning the next murder is going to happen in 5 days’ time” Near explained.

“We should tell Mum and Dad,” Mika said attempting to get up but was pulled back down by Near and Alexa.

“The next murder is in 5 days’ time which makes it a Saturday meaning the murder might not take place and this was all a coincidence,” Near said.

“Are you telling me that you are waiting for someone to die on the weekend just to prove your theory” Mika whispered harshly.

“No, but we cannot get out hopes up if this theory does not stick, please Mika do not tell them” Near pleaded.

“Fine” Mika muttered. 


	8. Chapter 8

Light and L were sat round a table trying to plan what their next move was going to be. They wanted to pursue the case further but it was a difficult game and they just had to wait. Both were getting slightly frustrated with the lack of evidence and clues.

Near, Mika and Alex walked in the room. "Hey mum, how's it going?" Alex asked curious to see if they'd gathered any more evidence, she desperately wanted to know if Near's theory was right because then they could plan ahead of the killer and set a trap.

It was Saturday so the kids weren't at school and busily occupied the room. L could zone out the noise quite easily but Light, however, found them very distracting. He knew they only wanted to have fun but the case was also important.

"Do you think you three can go out somewhere? Have some fun?" Light suggested while glancing at L, the three kids looked up. Near shrugged and Mika replied yes happily meanwhile Alex displayed no acknowledgement. 

"Why don't you go to the park by here?" L said trying to help Light out.

"Yea, let's go to the park guys it's really nice weather," Mika said. Near was kind of convinced since he thought about bringing some of his toys Alexa, however, wanted to stay inside but ultimately half an hour later all three were sat on swings at the park.

"Oh look, It's Mei and Sayaka" Mika pointed out as the two girls headed towards the three bored figures with smiles plastering their faces.

"Hey" Mei said taking a seat on the swing next to Alexa, Sayaka stood awkwardly and began to go on her phone.

Mika and Mei started talking, Mika tried to include Near into the conversation as Alex wasn't talking to him. He hesitantly started talking only to be interrupted by Sayaka.

"Katsu and Ryunosuke are coming to join us" she announced and then continued staring back at her phone.

"Oh there they are" Mei pointed to the two approaching boys, Katsu and Ryunosuke gave a wave over to the girls. Alexa quietly growled at the approaching boys she couldn't be asked to deal with any more people, especially annoying ones.

Alex glanced over at Near who didn't seem as irritated as her. He was talking to Mika and Mei more comfortably now as Sayaka had stayed quiet.

"Hey!" both boys said as they reached the group still situated by the swings. Everyone said hi back apart from Alex, she felt something wasn't right, someone here was up to something. She had no evidence yet but she couldn't shake the icy feeling lodged in her body.

The others had collectively decided to get ice cream so Alex trailed along behind sulkily. Near was talking to Katsu about video games and toys, they also fangirled about Pokémon.

Mei walked beside Alex. "Hey" she said shyly "I listened to some of that band, Dreamcatcher, they're really good. Uh, What other bands do you like?"

Alexa reluctantly lifted her head "A few" she said quietly

"Like?" Mei asked, motioning with her hands for Alex to name some.

"Uh, well Dreamcatcher, BTS, All Time Low, Twice, uh, An Café, Pierce the veil...." Alex took a pause to think "and Sleeping with Sirens mainly".

"Oh cool" Mei smiled "I love BTS and Twice".

"You should listen to All Time Low" Alex said

"I'll give them a listen later" Mei said, happy she'd got to have a proper conversation with Alexa.

Meanwhile, Sayaka had joined in with Near and Katsu's conversation leaving Mika and Ryunosuke to talk. Ryunosuke didn't mind this at all, he was intrigued by the new girl and looked at her fondly. This morning he didn't want to leave his house, preferring to stay inside and write lyrics but he was glad Katsu had dragged him out of bed.

He bit his lip, racking his brain trying to think of a smooth way to compliment Mika, he chuckled to himself silently thinking how stupid he was.

"You look pretty this morning" he said, a small blush appeared on his pale cheeks.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" Mika replied looking in the opposite direction to the boy she was communicating with as her cheeks were also pink.

"I think everyone looks the same as they did yesterday" Alex said butting in and motioning for Near to move in between the two.

The atmosphere became unbearable, Sayaka stepped forward "Let's go shopping! Everyone loves shopping, C'mon lets go" she dragged Mei forward, Katsu seemed to like the idea.

Mika looked back to Alex and Near who's faces had dropped, they both hated shopping, well Near liked it if it was for toys but he knew that's not what the others would be shopping for. They stood still unsure if they should follow the others but when Mika started walking forwards with Ryunosuke's hand in hers to catch up to Mei, Katsu and Sayaka they knew they had to go or Light or Misa would be onto them about leaving Mika and they cared for her, As soon as Alex felt the suspicious tingle again she knew she had to follow.

"Alex?" Near whispered quietly behind the loud group

"Yea?" she asked a dull look upon her face.

"I have this feeling, like, someone here, I don't like it, I feel wrong to say this without proof but someone here is connected to the murders" Near explained exasperatedly, having gotten his feelings off his chest.

"I agree-" Alex started to speak when Mei came up to them.

"We're going to eat now if you're coming" she smiled politely.

"Sure" Alexa muttered before sharing a quick glance to her brother, Alexa gently placed a finger in front of her mouth to tell her brother to keep quiet about what they were just talking about. Near nodded then took off the catch up with the group which were entering a food restaurant.

Lunch went quickly without any incidents it was not until the all finished shopping (which excluded Alexa and Near who had not bought anything) that Ryunosuke spoke up.

"Hey I just remembered that my friend's band is playing this afternoon and I have two spare tickets if anyone wants to join me" He said. Mika almost instantly asked to attend, the other ticket was taken by Mei who promised Alexa and Near to look after their sister.

"It is him, he is not right, he must have a link to the murders" Alexa said pointing over at Ryunosuke who was leaving with Mika and Mei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note ~ Hey guys sorry for the not updating for the last two weeks my friend and I decided to write whole story before updating on Monday, Wednesday and Friday each week. So as you can guess the story is finished so expect the next chapter up monday, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. 
> 
> ~CardcaptorGhost and 101AnimeDeXMenMcFassyFreak


	9. Chapter 9

Mika, Mei and Ryunosuke sat together on a bus on the way to the concert. Mika and Ryunosuke were happily chatting away about various topics, Mei joined in occasionally but couldn't get the look Alex gave her out of her head, it was one of deep worry and threat that she couldn't shake. Strangely she also couldn't shake the feeling they were all being watched, she knew it was silly but whatever it was made her uncomfortable.

Mei watched Ryunosuke glance around a few times, she wondered if he also thought they were being watched but she showed no worry when they got off the bus and he held Mika's hand pulling her along excitedly towards the concert's small venue.

After Ryunosuke had left with Mei and Mika to got to the concert, Near and Alexa turned to head home, well go back to headquarters where their parents were currently held up. Their said parents were hunched over one computer when the twins entered the main area of the building. "Huh?" Light muttered when he heard the door click.

"Hey Mum" Near and Alex said looking around the headquarters that was scattered in paper and considerably messier than when they left this morning.

L glanced between them all briefly before going back to scrolling down names on the computer.

"What happened?" Alex asked motioning to the room.

"We've had a major development, after checking the security cameras and logs, we've concluded the killer has access to the school so is most likely a teacher due to the hours of the murders and the skill" Light explained

"Oh, can we help you go through the database?" Near asked hopefully

"Uh, I guess- Wait, Where's Mika?" Light said confused whilst looking around the room for his eldest daughter.

"She has gone to a concert with her friends" Alexa replied before collapsing into a chair beside her parents then looked over at the suspect list that they had compiled.

_Rem Nakahara - Black Belt Judo_

_Ryuk Nakahara - Ex-Miltary_

_Haru Mizushima - drug addict_

_Shirou Suzuki - criminal behaviour charges_

_Jurou Ueda - Fired_

_Maki Himura - Fired_

_Aoi Yoshida - Wrestler_

_Miu Fujimoto - harrassment charges_

"As you can see, our attention is drawn to the suspects with criminal charges as they are more likely to commit murder" L said.

"How the hell did they all become teachers?" Alex asked

Light just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to look at L. Alexa and Near noticed the sexual tension between the pair and decided to leave the room before they become permanently scarred with the actions of their parents.

Light watched his children leave the room before turning to face his boyfriend, his black messy hair was covering his eyes as he stared down _"I cant' believe you didn't tell me" "I had to keep it secret" "I know it was classified but I thought we'd agreed to share" "It was hard for me to keep it secret, believe me, I wanted to tell you, I really did" "You should have" "How can I trust you?" "I'm not sure you can"_ The voices echoed in Light's head, L quickly glanced over at Light only to see that he was lost in thought. A flicker of pain passed through Light's eyes as he remembered the argument that he had with L the day they were reunited.

"Light-kun what is wrong?" L questioned giving Light a worried look.

"Nothing L, I just had a bad thought, I was just wondering what would happen if this killer ever went after Alexa, Mika or Near it would be my fault for enrolling them there" Light lied even though his excuse made his stomach turn at the thought of his children lying in a pool of their own blood.

L placed a hand against Light's cheek, Light leant into the touch and placed his own hand against L's. L smiled before he leant down and pressed his lips against Light's in a sweet kiss which was also reassuring.

"I would never let anyone harm those children they are my family too now," L said not fully knowing the effects of the words on Light because he was still unaware that the children were his.

"Thank you L, you have no idea how much that means to me" Light replied then proceeded to pull L down into another passionate kiss. There was a loud clatter which caused the couple to pull away from each other, they turned to face where the noise had originated from there stood the elderly man.

"Watari I can explain" L shouted pulling himself fully away from Light.

"You do not need to," Watari snapped before turning around and walking out the room leaving the couple behind him. L and Light shared a nervous glance at one another.


	10. Chapter 10

Blood. Everywhere. It stained the walls and soft white fabric owned by the girl. The 4th murder victim's body was lying lifeless in the school's music room. Her killer had roughly dragged her arms drawing them across her chest and had made deep scarring cuts into her pale flesh. The killer turned away from their masterpiece before stalking off into the darkness of the school leaving the soulless body of Mei Kasumi behind.

Alexa ran into the school, Mika was not far behind her, they had recently received word from their mother that another body had been found and that she had been identified as Kasumi Mei. After hearing the name both the twin girls were up and out the house before Light had finished his sentence.

They burst through the doors of the school, teachers were lined in the hallway outside the music room. Their parents stood in the doorway of the room, looking in. Alex charged past her mother into the room but was held back by her father to prevent contamination.

"MEI" they both shouted desperately, tears running down Mika's face. Alex stood in disbelief clinging to her father's arms.

The twins looked at each other, sullen.

"Is she really gone?" Mika asked in a whisper, tears still falling from her face.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Light said pulling his daughter into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her cries.

The school was already closed at it was a Sunday, the teachers had all been called in for an inquiry except for the two on the suspect list who had been fired.

"I'm sorry girls but we've got a lot of work to do here, can you go home and inform Near of the situation, maybe also let your friends know" L said, he hated to see them like this, it broke his heart to know that he couldn't do anything to help them.

They both reluctantly left the school whilst clinging onto each other for dear life. On the way home the twins ran into Sayaka and Katsu, the friends noticed the distant and horrified look on their faces and tried to find out what happened but were dragged with them back to the twins temporary housing to be informed of the horrible news about their friend.

When they arrived back at the house they found Near playing with his toys in the front room. Katsu and Sayaka sat opposite the twins, Near shuffled to sit in between his sister's feet. There was an eerie silence in the room before Mika finally told them the devastating news. The silence continued to emit in the atmosphere as Near, Sayaka and Katsu absorbed what they'd just been told.

Sayaka went pale and Katsu looked like he was about to throw up. There was movement as Near began to crawl up and sit on Alex's lap. He'd never seen her like this before. Mika however was more emotionally open. Near pressed his white sleeve against Alexa's cheek which had a single tear running down it, Alexa gave her brother a small smile before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Katsu had his hoodie sleeve covering his face, it became damp with his tears. "I'll call Ryunosuke" he muttered and got up to leave the room.

Sayaka now was in tears "I- I " she stuttered, noticing how vulnerable everyone was she stood up and pulled Near off of Alex. "Hug me" she commanded him but wrapped her arms around him before he could do anything.

Mika and Alex shared glances and Alex stood up.

"Get off my brother! he didn't consent to your hug" Alex growled

Sayaka slowly letting go of Near while he just stood still unsure what to do. Alex continued to death stare Sayaka coming closer and opening her mouth as if she was about to shout at her again.

"Alex, it's okay, calm down she let go" Mika said trying to calm Alexa, she'd seen her angry before but never emotional and angry and there was a difference.

Alex stopped and turned to Mika, looking at her knowing she should be calmer.

Near was about to move to go to Alex to tell her he was fine when Sayaka pulled him closer to her again and pressed her lips against his.

That. Was. It.

In a flurry of movements Sayaka was pulled from Near and Alex started hitting her out of fury. She was not only angry at the fact Near probably didn't like her that way and didn't consent but that Sayaka would use such a situation and time after Mei's death to do this. It made her blood boil. How could anyone be so inconsiderate she raged.

Mika went over to Near who had stumbled back from all the pushing to check he was alright.

Katsu walked back in after coming off the phone to see the two girls clawing at each other, he quickly tried to separate them, getting several punches himself in the process but had managed to get them apart and now stood in the way. He looked between the girls who were now bruised and bloodied. "What happened?" he demanded, wanting to clarify details before he treated either girl unfairly as he considered both of them friends.

"She kissed Near without his consent" Alex fumed barely even able to speak the words.

Katsu looked to Mika and Near, both who were nodding at what Alexa had said.

"Sayaka, leave. Now" Katsu stated.

"What? I didn-" Sayaka began to shout but was cut off.

"I said leave" Katsu spoke again, they all watched as Sayaka made her way to the door and exited it with a loud bang.

"Ryunosuke will be here soon" Katsu spoke while taking a seat, exhausted from all the commotion.

"Do we have a first aid kit?" Near asked looking at Alex's face

"I'm fine" she stated in response and headed into the kitchen to get a drink.

Everyone sat silently until the door knocked. Katsu opened the door revealing Ryunosuke who greeted everyone with a smile, however, his face dropped when he saw the mellow atmosphere and Alex walked out the kitchen

"Wow, What happened? What's going on?" he asked looking between everyone. "What happened to your face?" he asked Alex

"Sayaka kissed Near" was all she needed to mutter for him to understand what had taken place.

"I'm guessing Sayaka's gone then but where's Mei?" he asked

"Mei was the 4th murdered victim" Mika told him quietly, fresh tears fell from her face. Everyone shared the same solemn look, Ryunosuke went to open his mouth but no words came out. No one knew what to say, or do for that matter, they all sat there motionless.

Ryunosuke glanced over to Mika who was still crying and calmly pulled her into a hug where she stopped crying. The glare which Alex gave Ryunosuke could have killed him if looks could kill, in her eyes showed true hatred which was being directied straight at him, Ryunosuke sat down with Mika trying to keep his distance from the angry girl which would kill him if he slipped up.

Mello sat on his bed at headquarters staring at his phone, not long ago L had messaged him to inform him that there had been another murder at the school another girl known as Mei Kasumi. She had been a friend of Light's children. Mello had no idea what to do he had started to believe that he should remove his candidacy to become L's successor, he was not worthy to become it now.

Matt noticed the gloomy atmosphere present around his boyfriend and was fully aware why it was there, he too had received word from L about the fourth murder, who it was and her connection to the triplets. Matt was not feeling and better himself he could only imagine what they were going through, he might not be close to them but he could feel that they would be worthy friends to both him and Mello. He never left his friends when they need him the most.

Matt moved over to Mello and pulled his into his arms before pressing a kiss onto the boy's lips. His arms moved down Mello's body attempted to distract the blonde from his current thoughts and he succeeded. Matt continued to worship his lover's body throughout the night, making Mello feel worth something and to completely forget about giving up his place as being L's successor.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex, Near, Katsu, Mika and Ryunosuke tried to talk about normal things, other things. But the room still had a sad feel.

Ryunosuke stood up and checked the time, 7.00pm "I'm going to get some fresh air, does anyone wanna come with?" he asked heading towards the door.

"I will" Mika said getting up and heading over as well. Before Alexa could protest they'd already said goodbye and left.

"Wanna play some video games?" Katsu suggested, Near gladly accepted but Alex just said she'd watch. Her mind kept going between Mei, the incident with Sayaka and Mika, she tried to reassure herself she'd be fine but couldn't help her bad feelings creep in again.

"Do you wanna get a drink at a café?" Ryunosuke suggested as he and Mika walked down the street.

"Sure" she replied.

"Uh, let's go this way" Ryunosuke said pointing to the left, they started walking down the street when the wind picked up and Mika shivered as she hadn't thought to bring a jacket when walking out the door.

"It's cold, do you want my jacket?" Ryunosuke asked her

"Isn't that a little cliché" Mika joked

Ryunosuke laughed, yes it was cliché "Do you want my jacket or not?" he smiled a gummy smile when she nodded her head and he gently draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks" Mika blushed.

They were about to cross at traffic lights when Mika noticed Ryunosuke looking around as if he was searching for someone. The cars stopped and Ryunosuke grabbed Mika's hand and they crossed over the road. He sent her a warm smile as they continued walking to the café.

Mika became slightly suspicious as Ryunosuke started to look around again, his hand becoming tenser in hers. "Ryunosuke? Is everything alright?" she asked

He looked at her with a small smile "Yeah, uh fine, just don't let go of my hand" he replied.

"What's wrong? Is someone following us? please tell me. Is it Alexa?" Mika questioned now slightly afraid, weirdly she felt comforted around Ryunosuke though.

"No- uh, everything's fine, trust me" he pleaded wanting to get to the café and then explain.

Mika pulled Ryunosuke to a halt and moved her hand out of his "Please just tell me" she asked again.

Ryunosuke signed "I will" he turned around "Look the café is just down there we can-" he said as turning back to Mika who wasn't there.

"Mika?" he called spinning around as his heart rate increase "Mika!? This isn't funny" he shouted and started to search frantically down the road each way. He scrunched up his fists in anger. Not Mika. Not again.

He got out his phone and texted Mika multiples times, calling her phone but it went straight to voicemail each time. He spent another 20 minutes searching but had no luck. He sat on a bench running his hand through his hair. Tears escaped from his eyes no matter how hard he tried to not let them fall. At the moment. _She'd_ won.

[Text Messages]

xxxxxxxx: Your friend is pretty, Ryunosuke

Ryunosuke: Where is she?

xxxxxxxx: With him

Ryunosuke: Please. I beg you, don't hurt her. You've already killed one of my friends, please leave her alone.

xxxxxxxx: Don't worry, she's okay. For now. I'm just using her for bargaining

Ryunosuke's tears hit his phone's screen, he always seemed to make others' lives worse. Especially his parents. He highly doubted Mika would ever forgive him now, or any of his friends which he valued so much.

She stared down at the photograph which had been sent to her, a young brunette-haired girl was sitting on a chair, her bright blue eyes wear now dull and full of fear, blood was trailing down the girl's left cheek and her clothes were torn. Underneath the image were the word 'Drop the investigation or you will pay with her life'.

The girl holding the phones hands started to shake all her worst nightmares were coming true they had her twin, for the first time, Alexa felt powerless, powerless to do anything but stare at the broken body of Mika. Her eyes wondered over the other occupations in the room, neither of them knew of the horrific situation which was playing out for Mika.

She was with him, he was suspicious from the start but Alexa had done nothing to prevent him getting close to her sister and now her sister had paid the price for this careless error of hers. She would find Ryunosuke and she will kill him, she will find her sister even if it costs her, her own life she will do it.

Light stared down at his phone his hand started shaking as he saw the picture of his daughter, Mika. His legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor, tears rolled down his cheeks and he let out a scream this made L, Mello and Matt look over at him. All of them had a horrible feeling in their stomachs as they got out of their chairs and walked over to the crying adult. The first thing they noticed was the image which was present on Light's phone, L bent down and picked up the phone as if it was an offending vegetable which was trying to force the sweet loving detective to eat it.

There on the screen was Mika all tied up and hurt, L then looked back down at his boyfriend who was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. L scooped Light up into his arms and held the man close to his chest, a pain in his chest was present when he thought about what might be happening to the poor girl but that was not the only feeling ever since they triplets and Light had come into his life or re-entered his life, L had felt that his life was complete now at the thought of losing one of the children there was a pain the L thought he would never fall victim during his life time. The pain of a father losing his child but the only problem was these were not his children they were Light's and some other woman who must have left when the children were little.

It was not until L remembered all the conversations that the triplets had with Light not once had they refer to him as Dad or father but always Mum but males cannot get pregnant but if it was true and Light was the mother then who was the father who was the man that was a part of the creation of the children. 14-years-old, they were 14 meaning Light must have fallen pregnant during the Kira case and there was only one person who Light had slept with. It could not be. He had to know whether his suspicion was correct.

"Light, who is the other parent to the triplets?" L questioned.

"How is that important right now" Light snapped.

"Who Light?" L shouted whilst shaking the man in his arms the attitude which L was presenting shocked Matt and Mello who was quietly watching the scene between the two plays out.

"YOU!" Light screamed a weight that he had been carrying for the last 14-years had suddenly been lifted from Light shoulders when he confessed to L.

"They are your children, I was pregnant during the end of the Kira case and ran" Light sobbed out, L was standing there frozen as he absorbed the information. He was the triplets father. He the world's greatest detective was a father. To not one but three children and currently one was missing.

L's mind shut down.


	12. Chapter 12

Pain. Mika's eyes wearily opened as her cheek was slapped another time, a fresh set of tears washing over her blood soaked face. She felt pain. A physical one right in front of her, the woman who had taken her hostage. Then there was emotional pain, this person had taken Mei's life. Mika couldn't help but cry every time she thought that. She couldn't help but cry when thinking of Ryunosuke, she tried to tell herself there was a reason for it but all she could do was wonder why and how he was connected, how he betrayed all their friends and was responsible for Mei's death as well, she gently traced her bruised thumb over the side of the half torn jacket he'd given her not that long ago. Mika couldn't help crying when she thought of her family. She was certain they knew by now as the murderer had taken a photo after she'd been beaten to a pulp.

Mika felt sorry for her family, in this situation it was likely she would die here, and if not here be killed by the murderer anyway, she herself was terrified at the thought thinking of all the things she might be able to do that could so easily be taken away, but her mind kept going to Alex and Near, Misa, Light, L, Matt, Mello and Watari. she couldn't even begin to imagine how distraught Alex, Near, Light and L must be right now let alone if she died but she had no control now. She was powerless, careless and she cursed herself for having a liking towards Ryunosuke. It was moments like these she wondered why she wasn't shyer and more reserved like Alex and Near and then she might not be in this situation. She wanted to blame Ryunosuke but she couldn't, her heart wouldn't let her, she knew it was stupid but the only person she could blame now was the killer, and herself.

Mika's body tensed as she heard dreaded loud footsteps approaching. "Don't even think about trying anything" the woman menaced as she untied Mika's legs and hands, making her stand up Mika cried out from her injuries.

"Shut the fuck up" the woman commanded before tying her hands and arms again and leading her through the abandoned building.

Mika was shoved along, biting her lip to suppress the pain coursing through her. A metal door opened to reveal a small room with a tired looking boy tied up in the corner fast asleep.

"Sit down" the woman said and Mika sat, afraid if she didn't and what the consequences would be. The woman tied up her feet and shut the door locking it.

An hour later or so the little boy woke up and his face showed his surprise to see another person.

"Hello" Mika said softly, not wanting to think how long the boy had been here or what he'd been through.

"Hi" the boy said quietly, he seemed quite afraid and Mika couldn't blame him.

"I'm Mika, what's your name?" She asked the boy hoping he would become more comfortable if Mika wasn't a stranger.

"I'm Tarou" he said simply

"How long have you been here, Tarou?" Mika asked, she didn't want to pressure the boy but figured knowing as much as she could give her a better chance of getting out, or a chance at least.

"I'm not sure. A few months I guess" the little boy pondered trying to remember when all this had started.

"Why are you here Tarou? Do you know why?" Mika asked him, her mind not wanting it to go to the worst possibility of why a woman was keeping a little boy tied up.

"She keeps me here. And then she gets Ryunosuke to give her access to the school" Tarou spoke trying to remember all the details he'd overheard.

"Ryunosuke?" Mika questioned immediately, so this was how he was connected, her gave her access.

"Yeah, Ryunosuke's my brother" the boy smiled thinking about his brother.

"Oh" Mika gasped, brother, his little, innocent brother was being held hostage by a killer who was using him to get access to the school by threatening his brother's life, and probably his own.

Mika almost felt relieved for a second. Knowing there was a reason to Ryunosuke's doing made her feel less guilty for liking him. All he wanted to do was protect his family, the same way Alex had pummeled Sayaka earlier for Near and the same way they all looked out for each other and when Mika really thought about it, she too would have done the same if someone had taken either her brother or sister away from her, their family protects one another no matter what the consequences were.

Tarou was around the age of 10, he had jet black hair which fell past his shoulders, he eyes were a dark brown which were identical to his brother's and the clothes he wore were covered with dirt and holes were littered on his t-shirt and trousers. The boy must have been taken of his way either to or from school.

"Tarou, I want you to listen to me, I will get you out of here alive my family will come after this woman and they will find us, I promise" Mika said attempting to raise the boy's spirits.

"You should never make a promise which you cannot keep" Tarou answered but there was a small spark which ignited his eyes, even if he could not fully believe what this girl was saying it did give him some hope back because even for a ten-year-old he could tell that she truthfully believed in the words that she had just spoken.

"Now, we have some waiting to do so please tell me, what has happened during the time you have been here for? Tell me everything even if you think it the stupidest thing, say it, it might be more important than you think" Mika ordered. She had been around her parents and siblings long enough that she had picked up some techniques to make someone talk.

Tarou stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before he started informing everything that had been happening during the months in which he had been held, prisoner.


	13. Chapter 13

Ryunosuke fell through the threshold of the door, his face was stained with tear marks and the messages he received were fresh in his mind. It was his fault he should have not suggested leaving the safely of the triplet's house but no, he had to get Mika alone so he would be able to ask her out, she is so nice and happy, he wanted something happy and it ended up with her getting kidnapped and him becoming the number one most hated human in the eyes of his friends and probably the whole school. 

The was a sudden knock at the door which startled Ryunosuke but he could already sense who was standing behind the door, he had an urge to not open the door but he knew that it would be the worse decision that he could make if he did not face her anytime soon, so here he was hand on the door handle about to bring in his impending doom. Ryunosuke took a breath before opening the door, a fist collided with his cheek, then a foot came into contact with his stomach which forced his body backwards. He felt his back crash into the bookcase which was in the hallway. 

"Please Alexa let me explain" Ryunosuke begged as another fist collided with his face, Alexa grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him near her face. 

"Start talking or I will kill you and no one will find your body" Alexa threatened then proceeded to drop Ryunosuke onto the floor. 

Light was curled up into a small ball in the corner of the room, cheeks stained, clothes were a mess and he in generally looked like he had been through hell and back but Light did not care about his appearance for once the only thing he cared about was that his beautiful daughter was now being held hostage in some grubby building with a killer who at any point could slit her throat and end her life.

The images of Mika lying dead filled his mind which made the genius curl into himself, even more, he was going to lose his baby girl and there was nothing he could do because of it. It was all his fault, he was the reason that they were enrolled into his stupid school and he was the reason that his daughter became a target. It was all his fault.

L was not in a better condition to Light, after getting confirmation that he was indeed the father of three extremely talented triplets, the great detective's mind had shut down just like the old saying 'the lights are on but nobody is home'. Mello and Matt had tried everything to bring the two adults out of the bizarre trance that they seemed to be stuck in but there was no such luck, the two brilliant minds were currently lost in two completely different emotional states.

It was not long after Alexa had stormed out of their home that Near realised something had gone wrong and after looking at his phone had he found out what but unlike L or Light he had not shut down and he had not gone looking for the person responsible like Alexa had no Near pushed all emotions aside and headed towards headquarters to get to work locating his sister and he would succeed.

Near found his parents in the exact state he believed that he would find them in after all a situation like this would force Light to reveal the truth about who their other parent was which would have had a major effect on L. Near walked into the building which caused Matt and Mello to jump, they had expected one of the triplets to appear at some point but they full heartedly expected Alexa come raging war not the quiet boy who played with his toys and kept close to his sisters.

Near noticed that the elderly man was not present and quickly asked the two boys where he was and got an answer that Watari had found out about Light and L being in a relationship and was not happy with it. He was staying on his floor and refused to come down or talk to L. Watari was fully aware of Mika's disappearance but was not planning to help them until L saw sense about his relationship with the ex-Kira suspect.

Near headed towards the elevator without another word to his father's successors, if they were going to bring Light and L back into the real world then they were going to need everyone's help and this included Watari whether he like it or not.

"Watari" Near said through the door which was to the room that the elderly man was currently held up in. 

"I know what you are going to say so you can save your breath I will not help until L sees reason" Watari snapped. 

"And that will not happen if he is forever stuck in his mind so you better have plenty of food to eat in there, I know that you do not approve of L's relationship with my mother and you believe that he would be better without him but you might want to take into consideration that L is not a kid anymore and is able to make is own choices or that the person he did chose was not a dumb hoe who only wanted him for one thing which would distract him his cases" Near said in an emotionless voice. 

"I know that but..." Watari was interrupted.

"No buts - we need your help you have been with L throughout all his cases meaning you know what to do, I do not care whether you carry on sulking but please hold that off until my sister is safe at home" Near demanded, there was a shuffling noice before the door opened to reveal the elderly man. 

"Fine but we are going to need Miss Amane" Watari replied. Near gave him a nod before fishing his mobile out his pocket and pressed on Misa's number.

Mika sat dumbfounded, she wondered how Tarou was still so strong after all the terrible hardships he'd been through, he'd even mentioned one time how he tried to escape and the woman was going to beat him terribly but Ryunosuke took the punishment for him as he'd been there at the time. All she wanted to do at the minute was hug Tarou, the hours upon hours of loneliness had made him quiet and he was terribly anxious to express his emotions. Mika wanted this woman dead, no not a woman, a monster, she now completely understood everything Ryunosuke did, she wished there was a way he could have told them before but she knew even then he wouldn't risk it for his brother's life.

Mika bit her lip. Ryunosuke. If Alexa knew by now then she'd be more than pissed and she'd most likely punch him more than once. She knew her sister was only trying to protect her and she didn't know any of the new information, but her heart wished that Ryunosuke was alright, she sighed in that moment knowing she had the biggest crush on him.

There was a loud bang.

Mika looked to Tarou confused. "That was the big garage doors, she's gone out in her car, she'll probably be a while then. I'm hungry" the little kid confessed.

"Tarou, we're gonna use this time to try to escape" Mika said seriously to him.

His face showed mixes of hope and fear.

"Okay, turn back to back, see if you can untie my hands" Mika told him and Tarou started to fumble with the rope. At least 5 minutes passed before Mika's arms were free. She then untied her feet and untied Tarou's hands and feet.

Now the locked door. Tarou and Mika pondered ideas, it would be too heavy to force down and would take too long.

"Your hair" Tarou spoke

"Huh?" Mika looked at the little boy, confused it he was hallucinating from lack of food and water.

"Your hair grip. Maybe you can pick the lock" he explained.

"That's genius Tarou!" Mika shouted. She pulled out her hair clip and pushed it into the lock. Not long later the door soon clicked open to both their relief.

Before exiting Mika pulled Tarou into a hug, remembering she wanted to. They both then rushed down the hallways and found a door at the back unlocked.

"Follow me and hold my hand okay" she kneeled down caressing the boy's cheek. He nodded and gripped her hand tightly as they made their way to headquarters.


	14. Chapter 14

Misa was over at headquarters in matter of minutes after she had gotten off the phone with Near who had explained in detail the situation they were currently in. Misa marched into headquarters to see Light still curled up in the corner, she ran over to her best friend and pulled him into her arms whilst running her hand up and down his back.

"Everything will be all right, we will get her back you know you daughter she probably planned an escape route and is on her way right now" Misa said trying to reassure him. Light looked up at Misa and gave her a small smile even after all these years she could put up with Light's strange behaviour during and after his pregnancy, she was always there for them and he never said thank you for being there.

"Thank you, Misa, for everything" Light answered.

"Your welcome I will always be here for you and your children, unlike someone" Misa said her voice darkened at the end as she turned to face the man in question. L was still stood where he had been an hour ago frozen.

Misa stood up and stormed over to L and proceed to slap him in the face which snapped him out of his shock state. 'Why did we not try that' Mello muttered in the background but Misa ignored him. L pressed his hand to his aching cheek whilst rubbing it gently in an attempt to numb the pain.

"Ow, your slaps are hard" L said staring at the woman in front of him.

"You deserve it for abandoning Light in the moment he needed you the most, you should have put your emotions aside like you normal do in your cases to be there for him but no you failed at one important thing of being a boyfriend" Misa shouted whilst pointing her finger in L's face. L stared at Misa for a couple of minutes before nodding his head, he walked over to Light who was still sitting on the floor and L knelt down in front of Light.

"I am sorry Light, I was not there when you needed me the most, I hope you can forgive me" L spoke to Light, Light looked up at L tears were forming in his eyes before leaping at L which made them both come crashing to the floor.

"I love you" Light cried out.

"I love you too" L replied pressing a kiss against Light's forehead. There was a noise from the other side of the room which sound liked a cough, everyone turned around to see Mika who was covered with dirt and blood beside her was a young boy who was in the same condition. Light rushed over to his daughter and brought her into his arms pressing kisses on her cheeks, L was not far behind Light and did the same thing which proved to Mika that L was fully aware that she was his daughter. Mika melted into her parent's arms but their reunion was short-lived.

The door opened and Alex raged in dragged a bruised and beaten Ryunosuke, he winced as she pushed him into headquarters.

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! HE'S RESPONSIBLE!" Alex started to scream kicking Ryunosuke again with tears in her eyes. Everyone in the room looked to the commotion and Mika ran over pushing Alex away from Ryunosuke.

"Alex! Stop!" Mika struggled finally pushing her away and standing in front of Ryunosuke so she was unable to attack him.

Alex's eyes adjusted "Mika?" she questioned wondered how and when she'd gotten back. Looking at Mika's bruised body she wanted to punch and hit the life out of Ryunosuke but was confused as to why Mika was protecting him.

"Let me past" Alex growled still deathly eyeing Ryunosuke.

"No" Mika replied, Alex didn't understand and frankly Ryunosuke didn't either, he thought Mika would also be the one punching him, let alone protecting him after all that had happened.

Alex was about to speak again in protest when someone else spoke.

"Ryunosuke?" a small voice asked.

Ryunosuke turned his head to the sound "Tarou?" he asked in disbelief. Both boys ran over to each other, Ryunosuke collapsed to his knees to engulf Tarou in a long awaited hug.

"Explain" Alexa growled staring at her sister like she had betrayed her.

"That boy is Ryunosukes's little brother he was held hostage by the murderer"

Alexa spared another glance at the hugging brothers and let out a small sigh before turning to face her parents who had not moved an inch since Alexa dramatic entrance.

"Tell them everything and I might forgive you" Alexa ordered and Ryunosuke complied not once moving away from his brother. Ryunosuke informed who the killer was and why she was killing everyone, L and Light shared a look a plan were already forming in their minds.

"What are you waiting for, go get this bastard" Misa shouted she had a medical kit in hand as she started to tend to Ryunosuke's injuries.


	15. Chapter 15

_"What's her name again?" L asked_

_"Maki Himura" Ryunosuke replied. L typed her name into the data base._

_"Maki Himura, born 7th of October 1973, about 5'1" Light listed some information._

_"Yes, that's her" Ryunosuke confirmed._

_"Light, you can carry on with this" L said. Light looked confused as to why L had stopped looking for the murderer but he smiled when he saw L pull out another first aid kit and start to tend to Alex's bruised knuckles._

_"She was an old music teacher at the school" Ryunosuke continued and Light, Watari and Near listened jotting down notes. "She was my music teacher for the first year I was at the school which I guess is why she got me to give her access because she knew who I was" he sighed._

_"So what happened?" Watari asked, wanting Ryunosuke to continue._

_"I got to the bus stop where I use to meet Tarou from his school, we then rode the bus home together, but one day he didn't turn up and that's when I got a text from Maki, I still have no idea how she got my number. I suspected she asked someone who knew me making up that she wanted me to play the piano for her for something or something to do with music, that's the only way it would look less suspicious to me. And then she told me she had Tarou and would kill him if I didn't come meet her and if I told anyone or the police she would kill him" Ryunosuke's throat went dry as he held back his tears. "Sorry" he apologised and before any one could say anything he continued "So I met her, she then agreed she would keep Tarou alive if I gave her access and information about the school, anything she wanted really, mainly her past students. So that's why I didn't tell the police"._

_"What about your parents?" Near asked confused as to why they wouldn't file that Tarou was missing._

_"Our Foster parents are always on holidays and 'business trips' that they are hardly ever home" Ryunosuke explained._

_"What was she fired for?" Watari asked going over some brief notes he'd made._

_Light scanned the screen and his voice dropped "Sexual harassment"_

_Everyone looked to Ryunosuke. "She kissed me a few times. But nothing more" he admitted, "She did worse to some other students"._

_"Nothing more?" Light questioned wanting to be certain. He could feel the tears pricking in his eyes._

_"No" Ryunosuke said "I promised her she could do more if she didn't touch Tarou but she never did, honestly"._

_The whole time Alex had never winced at the pain from her knuckles as he father tended to them. She was just staring at his face and absorbing every word Ryunosuke said. She still hated him, all the pain he'd caused for Mika and everyone. But she understood he did it for family._

L re-went over the information that they had received from Ryunosuke about the killer and was trying to work out the best plan which would not tip off Himura Maki that they were on to her with her murders. L had asked Misa to look after the brothers to prevent Maki getting her hands on them and harming them.

L looked over at his daughter Alexa who was standing closely to Mika as was Near, Mika kidnapping had affected them in different ways but neither were going to let Mika out their sights until this woman was either locked up or dead preferably the latter.

L hated using plans where someone was being bate but it was the only way to capture this woman red-handed. L signalled to others to come over to him which alert them that he had a plan.

"You have a plan" Mello said which was more like a statement then a question.

"Yes, but Light you are not going to like it" L answered looking over to his boyfriend how was now looking over at him with a questioning look on his face.

"I want to use Alexa as bate".

"NO!" Mika, Light, Ryunosuke and Misa all shouted simultaneously.

"You do not know this woman she will kill her" Ryunosuke said.

"Wow thanks for the support" Alexa muttered before adding "I will do it".

"No Alexa you are not, there has to be another way there is always another way" Light said.

"Yes, but once we figure it out then there will be more bodies" Alexa replied before turning to face her father.

"What do I have to do?" Alexa asked her father, her face showed determination and no one was going to talk her out of it.

"My plan is for Ryunosuke to inform the killer that Mika's sister will not drop the case and she will be at the school at tonight, we will have camera's hidden throughout the school and if she tries to do anything to harm Alexa then we will arrest her but Alex try your best to get a confession" L explained his plan.

"What no I am not doing that, I will not set her up, I refuse" Ryunosuke argued.

"If you ever want me to trust you with Mika then you will do this" Alexa ordered looking over at Ryunosuke, he tied to think of an excuse but he could not come up with anything so he ended up lowering his head in shame before agreeing to do it.

"We only have a limited time to get everything ready" L said.

"I will inform the school of the plan and set the camera up in the school" Watari said before leaving the room he had stayed quiet throughout the reunion but he was slowly accepting L and Light's relationship because Near was right he could have chosen someone much worst. L watched the elderly gentleman exit the room a small smile on his face before turning towards his daughter.

"We need to keep communication with you at all times so you will wear an earpiece but a wire will be too risky just in case you end up fighting and it gets destroyed" L said jumping up from his seat and pulled his daughter over to a cupboard where the different equipment was kept. L handed Alex the smallest earpiece they had, she slipped in into her ear as L went set it up.

Alexa looked over a Mika who has a worried look on her face, Alexa gave her a reassuring smile before saying.

"I will be fine Mika, I can take care of myself".

"Yeah that is what I am worried about" Mika replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Ryunosuke stared down at his phone the following text typed out to the number which sent him all the instructions for the last couple of months ever since his younger brother's kidnapping.

Ryunosuke: We have a problem, Alexa, Mika's sister will not drop it

XXXXXXXXX: Get her too

Ryunosuke: She does not trust me since I was the last person to see Mika

XXXXXXXXX: Get her to the school I will deal with her

Ryunosuke: One step ahead of you, I got her to meet me later today at the school so I can 'confess'.

XXXXXXXXX: Good which room

Ryunosuke: Your old music room

"She took the bait" Ryunosuke informed L.

Alex walked into the old music room, checking out the cameras that had been placed in there. She was quite calm for someone who was meeting a murderer, yes she wanted to kill the woman herself but this was it. She had to get Maki to confess on the cameras.

She turned her head to the opening door "Alexa, I presume" the woman spoke.

"I thought I was meeting Ryunosuke" Alex said pretending to be baffled she'd shown up.

"I'm afraid he couldn't make it" she stated simply.

"You killed him?" Alex asked knowing he was alive.

"No. Not yet. But if he keeps messing things up then I'll have to teach him a lesson" a creepy grin stretched on her face that made Alex uncomfortable.

"What about his brother?" Alex asked cautiously

"What about his brother"

"Don't you have him..." Alex continued trying to get her to talk.

"Locked up, yes, with your sister so how about you drop the case and none of them gets hurt" Maki bargained.

"You better not touch Mika" Alex growled

"Maybe" Maki laughed "I'm more into boys though but that doesn't mean more blood can't be spilt".

"More blood? haven't you spilt enough?" Alex questioned

"Only 4 bodies, dear, I have a few more targets yet" Maki confessed

"So you'll kill them like you killed Mei!" Alex shouted

"Yes, she was sweet wasn't she, your friend. Ryunosuke wasn't happy when I killed her, he's awfully sad. I had to find a way to 'cheer him up' you know" Maki grinned a smile that made Alex want to throw up. She was sick. She could hardly stand hearing the way she was talking now.

"You won't kill any more people"

"They're only students, they're the ones that made me pay, told them about things we did and I'd done, it's their own faults really, well except from Mei, I just did that to keep Ryunosuke in line" she purred

"Why would you tell me all this? you want me to drop the case?" Alex asked

"I figured you'd want to know the truth as your sister is involved and it's not like you're going to tell anyone anyway, are you? Don't want your sister to be killed"

"I won't drop the case" Alexa started again and started to slowly head towards the door

"I guess I'll just have to kill you then, and your sister, your deaths will keep the detectives occupied at least" Maki growled and started charging for Alex.

L and Light signalled the policemen as Alex was attacked.

Alexa collapsed to the floor as she watched as Maki being taken away by the police that L had on standby, her legs hurt from the knife slashes which Maki had caused. Light dashed into the room followed by Mika, Near and L who all attacked Alexa in a hug they all had seen the fight and Alexa's legs being slashed at but luckily it was not too deep but they would leave some scars.

Alexa melted into her family's arms, she was going to be alright, they were all going to be fine, no more murders.

"Maybe you guys are the not so clever world's greatest detective's" Alex joked looking at her parents making Near and Mika laugh too.

Light also laughed but L was not amused. "The plan worked though didn't it" he retaliated but everyone kept laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone was gathered at headquarters, Maki had successfully been arrested and charged and they'd all got a Chinese take out to celebrate.

Misa and Watari were sat discussing old times. Near had let Tarou play with some of his toys and Ryunosuke was very thankful as it kept the little boy happy and he wanted to see him happy and for the first time Ryunosuke was happy, his brother was safe and he was sat happily with his friends, they'd even invited Katsu over and explained everything to him, he'd cried a little bit but everyone was better. Alex still hadn't fully forgiven Ryunosuke but every time she saw him make Mika laugh it lessened a little.

Ryunosuke apologised a thousand times to Mika for her being kidnapped but she forgave him the first time, she apologised to him for all his hardships and pain he forgave her but said it wasn't her fault. They both knew they liked each other but decided to build more of a friendship and trust first.

There was a sharp, high sound. "Uh, Everyone, I have an announcement to make" L stood up "Firstly thank you to everyone because we've caught the killer and Light and I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help. Secondly, I want to thank Light and Misa for coming back for this case because I could meet my wonderful children" L spoke.

L walked up to Light "Light, I love you so much, I have no idea what I'd do without you by my side anymore. So, uh" L got down on one knee "Will you marry me?" L asked.

Light pulled L into a massive hug "Yes, of course" he said and the two shared a sweet kiss. Everyone cheered. Even Watari, he was happy for both of them truly and knows that things have changed since the Kira case.

"I can't wait to start planning the wedding" Light confessed.

"Wait how are we going to fit everyone here?" Light said, with him, L, Misa, Alex, Near, Mika, Watari, Ryunosuke and Tarou they needed a bigger place.

"Why don't you move to my house in England? I've got plenty of rooms" Watari said.

~A Month later~

Everyone was settled at Wammy's house. Watari had officially adopted Ryunosuke and Tarou and their foster parents were charged for not looking after them.

* * *

~2 Years and Many Cases Later~

Light linked his arm with his fathers as they took their position at the top of the church aisle, L was waiting at the bottom wearing a black suit - Watari was beside him with Matt, Mello and Near who were all wearing black suits. Near looked over at his mother and gave him a small smile, his mother looked beautiful like always behind him were Misa, Sayu, Alexa and Mika who were all wearing light blue Kimonos. The music started playing and Light took his first step towards his soon-to-be husband.

L turned to face Light and his breath got caught up in his throat Light was stunning in his black suit. L gave his hand to Light has he reached him, Light gently placed his hand on L's arm whilst giving his father a smile before taking his place by his soon-to-be husband as his father and daughters took their seats.

"We are here to witness the marriage of Light Yagami and L Lawliet if anyone who believes that they should not be joined together shall speak now or forever hold their peace" The Victor said and the whole church stayed quiet. The Victor continued.

"Do you L Lawliet take Light Yagami as your lawfully wedded husband, will you cherish him until death do you part?" the Victor said.

"I do" L answered.

"Do you Light Yagami take L Lawliet as your lawfully wedded husband, will you cherish him until death do you part?" the Victor repeated.

"I do" Light answered smiling at L.

"And now the vows" The Victor said.

"You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." L spoke his voice was filled with all the love and devotion that he had for Light, his vows brought tears to Light's eyes, L took Light's wedding ring from Near and slipped onto Light ring finger to prove that they were married.

"On this day, I give you my heart, My promise, That I will walk with you, Hand in hand, Wherever our journey leads us, Living, learning, loving, Together, Forever" Light said tears were flooding down his cheeks as he spoke every word, L himself was trying his hardest to not cry, Light too took L's wedding ring from his son and put in on his husband finger.

"I here pronounce you lawfully wedded husbands you may kiss" L did not need to be told twice as he pulled his husband into his arms and placed a passionate kiss onto Light's lips, there were a few wolf whistles in the background but the couple did not care.

The church was soon evacuated as the headed towards the building where their wedding reception would be held. Light and L took their seats at the main table with their children either side of them. Both Watari and Soichiro made long embarrassing speeches about the couple and soon it was time for the couple's first dance together which Watari had teased L about in his speech about the detective having two left feet.

L and Light took to the floor completely unaware of what their children had planned to do, the music started playing and the couple started swaying together.

"When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it" Alexa voice echoed throughout the room as she sung the first verse to Paramore song The Only Exception. Both L and Light's heads turned to face the stage which had been set up to the left side of the room there stood Alexa in front of the microphone with her guitar in her hands behind her were Near and Mika, Mika was playing the drums and Near had another guitar.

"And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist, but darlin'" Alexa carried on singing, she was not being put off by all the stares both her and her siblings were getting.

"You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception" Alexa voice carried through the room.

"Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
But keep a straight face" Alexa sang.

"And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness"

"Because none of it was ever worth the risk"

"But, you are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception"

"I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh"

"You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception"

"You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception"

"And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing." Alexa finished the song before opening her eyes which she had shut halfway through the song, the room was filled with people applauded.

"Thank you, I will now hand you over to my talented sister Mika who will start the next song" Alexa said before moving out the way to allow Mika to take her spot. Mika looked terrified she had never performed in front to people other than her siblings and Ryunosuke, she looked around the room and her eyes fell on her boyfriend who just smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

Mika took a breath and started to sing BTS - I need u.

"Fall Fall Fall, scattering apart

Fall Fall Fall, falling"

"Because of you, I'm becoming ruined  
I wanna stop, I don't want you anymore  
I can't do it, this sucks  
Please don't give me any excuses"

"You can't do this to me  
All of the things you said are like a mask  
It hides the truth and rips me apart  
It pierces me, I'm going crazy, I hate this  
Take it all away, I hate you"

"But you're my everything You're my  
Everything You're my  
Everything You're my  
Please go away huh"

"I'm sorry I hate u  
I love you I hate u  
Forgive me"

"I need you girl  
Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone  
I need you girl  
Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt?"

"I need you girl, you're beautiful  
I need you girl, you're so cold  
I need you girl I need you girl  
I need you girl I need you girl"

"It goes round & round, why do I keep coming back  
I go down & down, at this point, I'm just a fool  
Whatever I do, I can't help it  
It's definitely my heart, my feelings but why don't they listen to me  
I'm just talking to myself again, talking to myself again  
I'm just talking to myself again, talking to myself again  
You're not saying anything, please, I'll treat you well  
But the sky is blue, the sky is blue"

"The sky is blue and the sun is shining  
So my tears are even more noticeable  
Why is it you? Why did it have to be you?  
Why can't I leave you?"

"I need you girl  
Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone  
I need you girl  
Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt?"

"I need you girl, you're beautiful  
I need you girl, you're so cold  
I need you girl I need you girl  
I need you girl I need you girl"

"Girl, just tell me you wanna break up  
Girl, just tell me it wasn't love  
I have no courage to say that  
Give me my last gift  
So I can't ever go back to you"

"I need you girl  
Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone  
I need you girl  
Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt?"

"I need you girl, you're beautiful  
I need you girl, you're so cold  
I need you girl I need you girl  
I need you girl I need you girl" Mika finished the song and let out the breath she had no idea that she had been holding in through the whole song. Light had tears in his eyes again after witnessing what his children had done for them.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the music" Mika said before pulling her siblings from the stage and started playing the music which was normally played at wedding, all that romantic crap which no one in the family was really into.

Light watched from the corner of the room as L attempted to dance with Alexa whilst Near was singing a song with Matt and Mello, a small smile crept onto Light's face at the scene playing out in front of him. If someone told him 16-years-ago that he was going to be married to the world's greatest detective he would have laughed in their face but now after everything they went thought he would not change it for the world. He loved his husband, his children and for the first time in his life Light could finally say he was content with his life and he could not wait to see what the future held for him and his family.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, thank you for reading this story to the end we hoped you enjoyed. We are planning on doing a sequel called Partners in Crime, I hope you will go check out that too - it is set 4 years after this.
> 
> Thank you for you time
> 
> ~101McFa33y5tucky


End file.
